Un Buen Perdedor
by Ed-wiz
Summary: ¿Eres un buen perdedor Naruto?... SongFic... Naruto ha comenzado una relación con Sakura pero no todo salió como él imaginaba... Claro que se perder, contestó... [NaruSaku]...[Naru?]...[Saku?]


**Bueno amigos aqui les pondre un songfic... ONE SHOT... aunque si quieren que le ponga otro cap... pos avisan...**

Muchos saludos... Ed...

¿Sabés peder Naruto?...

* * *

**No.1**  
"**Un Buen Perdedor".**

Eran las 4 de la tarde en el despacho del rubio Naruto Uzumaki, quien a sus 22 años por fin había logrado lo que más quería, ser el Hokage de la Hoja y tener a su lado a la mujer más bella de toda Konoha, la kunoichi Sakura Haruno, pero ese día, algo lo tenía un poco distante, no actuaba como diario lo hacía.

-Naruto-sama le pasa algo- una mujer de cabellos rubios miraba a su líder quien permanecía mirando atento por la ventana.

-no- se giro con una de sus tantas sonrisas –porque lo preguntas Yuri- miraba algo serio a la que era su asistente.

-pues porque se la ha pasado toda la mañana observando la aldea desde su ventana- dijo algo tímida –y no ha querido recibir a nadie-

-"Sakura-chan que está pasando contigo, te siento distante, te siento lejos de mí"- pensaba el rubio mientras su joven asistente parloteaba y parloteaba, tanto que no ponía atención a lo que decía, estaba tan sumido en su pareja que los asuntos del día, salían sobrando.

-me está poniendo atención Hokage-sama- dijo algo molesta la cabecita rubia que no dejaba de hablar.

-Yuri- dijo suspirando –déjame a solas, no quiero recibir a nadie- dijo con más seriedad de lo habitual.

-de acuerdo- finalizo la chica para salir del despacho un poco preocupada por la actitud del rubio.

-"Sakura-chan"- seguía pensando mientras se quitaba su habitual ropa de kage, quedando en un pantalón tipo jounnin de color negro y una remera roja; cerró las cortinas de que lo era su ventana y se sentó en un pequeño sofá.

Hacia días que la relación entre el rubio y la pelirosa había caído en una rutina que el mismo Naruto comenzaba a odiar, desgraciadamente su labor como Hokage de la Hoja era exhaustiva y la de ella como kunoichi médico a cargo del hospital también lo era.

Naruto había tomado una nueva filosofía y había madurado considerablemente desde que asumió su puesto como Hokage, era un chico analista, reflexivo, cosa que tenía sorprendidos a todo quien le conocía antes de ser el líder.

-"me temo que te eh perdido Sakura, eh reflexionado mucho en lo que me dijiste hace semanas "me estoy hartando Naruto" y me temo que te eh perdido- recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo mientras miraba el techo.

No era un secreto para el rubio que desde que hace semanas que su relación empeoro con su "Sakura-chan", esta visitaba muy "continuamente" los escuadrones Anbu alegando que era solo "revisión de rutina", él no era ningún idiota como para no darse cuenta que la pelirosa lo engañaba, después de todo él era el Hokage, sabía que una mentira como esa, ni el mismo consejo se la cree.

Unos nudillos distrajeron la atención del rubio quien permanecía estático en el sofá, lo sabia, lo supuso, lo dedujo y ahora era hora de afrontar la verdad.

-adelante- dijo firme, se temía quien era la responsable de esos golpecillos en la puerta.

-Naruto- dijo una femenina voz desde la entrada y lo que el rubio había deducido era verdad, Sakura Haruno estaba caminando en dirección hacia él con un cara que a leguas denotaba tristeza.

-te estaba esperando- dijo con su masculina voz –así que dime lo que me tengas que decir- la miraba con una mirada que solo enemigos y ninjas "irresponsables" conocían de su joven líder, una mirada de ira, de furia contenida, de decepción.

**_Sé que piensas marcharte, ya lo sé  
Y no te detendré  
Haz lo que tú quieras_**

-esto es muy difícil para mí, Naruto- dijo ella con tristeza –pero creo que lo nuestro no da para más-

**_Sin embargo recuerda que yo  
Estaré aquí en el mismo lugar  
Y si sólo tienes ganas de hablar  
Con gusto escucharé_**

-no son quien para juzgarte Sakura, me has dado momentos de felicidad que no olvidaré pero- sentenció con la misma mirada de antes –no tienes por que fingir ante mis ojos, porque tú me conoces más que nadie y sabes que reconozco cuando una persona me miente- dijo firme –dime Sakura ¿hay alguien más?-

Sakura dio un largo suspiro, a veces extrañaba ha aquel rubio ingenuo que solo hubiera alardeado con cualquier estupidez para olvidarlo después, ahora era distinto, y ella lo sabia, sabia que tenía frente a ella al rubio que sorprendió a todos y ahora era una persona más lista que antes.

-sí, Naruto, hay alguien más- respondió algo temerosa –y soy completamente feliz a su lado- lo dijo algo firme, pero se sorprendido el notar que el rubio solo reía.

**_Y si él supo darte más amor  
Supo llenarte más que yo  
Claro que sé perder, claro que sé perder_**

-entonces no tengo nada más que decir- mentía, quería gritarle cuanto pudiera, pero no, él sabía perfectamente a lo que venía la pelirosa, sabia perfectamente que hacía días que su relación no daba para más, pero sabia también que la culpa no era solo de él, Sakura no ponía de su parte, siempre que llegaba para abrazarla, esta le rechazaba, siempre que le intentaba dar un beso, esta lo ignoraba. –se feliz, solo me resta decir- con su miraba le quería decir, vete de aquí.

-Naruto- dijo ella sorprendida por la forma en la que el rubio estaba tomando las cosas, por dentro se sentía mal por él y comenzó a llorar un poco.

**_No tienes por qué disimular  
Esas lágrimas están de más_**

-vamos Sakura- dijo algo serio –no intentes actuar frente a mí- le dijo algo molesto –si solo venías a decirme que todo estaba terminado, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahora déjame solo- dijo de manera cortés, pretendiendo no ser grosero.

-me lástimas al decir eso- dijo soltando más en llanto

_**Si tienes que irte vete ya**_

-vete Sakura, no hagas más grande esto- dijo cruzando sus manos –la culpa ha sido mía y como un buen hombre acepto mi derrota- finalizo.

**_Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras  
Pero el agua hay que dejarla correr_**

-pero Naruto- dijo intentando hacerlo reaccionar, quería verlo llorar, quería ver que a él también le dolía esa desición que había tomado.

**_Mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
Que no pude decir_**

-Sakura, hoy cerramos un ciclo- la miraba fijamente –tuvimos nuestros momentos, tuvimos nuestro tiempo, desafortunadamente la rutina nos consumió por completo y eh ahí las consecuencias, tú te vas con alguien que te supo hacer más feliz que yo, yo solo estaré aquí como siempre- finalizó de nuevo.

**_Y si el viento sopla a tu favor  
Yo no te guardaré rencor_**

-pero Naruto- seguía insistiendo

**Claro que sé perder**

-vamos Sakura ya me has dicho lo que tenías que decir-dijo algo fastidiado –ahora no hagas más grande este dilema-

-eres injusto Naruto- dijo llorando un poco más.

**_No será la primera vez  
Hoy te vas tú mañana me iré yo_**

-injusto es quien juzga a las personas de manera imparcial, injusto es quien hace su voluntad sobre algo que no es verdad, injusto Sakura- dijo sonriendo –te eh juzgado, te eh dicho algo que no es verdad, tú como yo sabes que la rutina consumió la relación-

-veo que es imposible hablar contigo- dijo algo molesta. –Pues sí, tú me abandonaste, me dejaste ahí sola, simplemente busque algo que me sacará de la soledad- dijo algo nostálgica –y lo encontré a él-

-lo reconozco, ahora acepto mi derrota, cuantas veces necesitas que te lo repita- dijo molesto –quieres verme en el suelo Sakura, quieres verme pataleando, quieres verme llorando- la miro con enojo –soy un buen perdedor Sakura y se reconocer cuando falle- sonrió –y te falle-

**_Claro que se perder  
El mundo no cambiará_**

-Naruto…- dijo sumamente sorprendida ante la declaración, era verdad lo que decía quizás ella estaba siendo egoísta, ella estaba queriendo verlo sufrir de la misma manera que ella lo hacía por dejarlo, porque a pesar de todo, Naruto era único, era alguien que sería muy difícil de olvidar aun estando con otro chico.

-no eres la única que busco amor, fuera del nicho que formamos los dos- dijo algo nervioso –no solo tú fuiste la única que busco fuera de nuestro hogar lo que también tú me negabas- dijo, pero se arrepintió, no quería comenzar una discusión lo que él quería era que ella se largará, lo dejara solo.  
_**Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar**_

-Naruto yo…- dijo sonrojada –yo…-  
**_Sin embargo espera que te quedaras_**

_**Pero el agua hay que dejarla correr**_  
-adiós Sakura- finalizó el rubio –se feliz-

-adiós- por fin la pelirosa salió del despacho del rubio y este miro perdido la estela de aire que la pelirosa dejo –adiós-

_**Mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
Que no pude decir**_

Naruto solo cerro lo ojos mientras una lágrima se escapaba se sus ojos, había querido gritarle que las cosas no solo eran culpa suya, que ella fue en parte culpable, pero, había preferido callar, no quería sufrir, aunque le doliera en el alma, él la amaba y eso era suficiente para no decirle las cosas.

_**Y si el viento hoy sopla a tú favor  
Yo no te guardaré rencor.**_

**Claro que se perder**

-Hokage-sama- se escucho una voz desde la ventana

-eres tú- dijo aun nostálgico mientras la mujer se acercaba a él. –Te esperaba- bajaba un poco la mirada

_**No será la primera vez**_

**_Hoy te vas tú mañana me iré yo_**

-aquí estoy pequeño- lo abrazaba –aquí estoy- le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

**Seré un buen perdedor, el mundo no cambiará**

-hoy te necesito mucho- recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de aquella mujer –te necesito- comenzó a llorar

**_Alguien si duda ocupe tu lugar._**

-aquí estoy amor mió- le acariciaba el cabello –aquí estoy- lo abrazaba con más fuerza. –te amo y esperaré a que tú me ames de la misma manera- lo reconfortaba

-gracias, Tenten- le dijo finalmente –gracias, lo intentaré… - la miraba a los ojos –creo que la rutina consumió mi amor por ella y ahora se ha vuelto en un sentimiento de "respeto"- se acercaba a la boca de la castaña –sin embargo, se perder y al final eh ganado algo mucho mejor- juntaba sus labios con la chica.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
